Xander Shakadera
, also known as in the Japanese version, is a recurring character who appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the Supreme Four and Big Five, as well as the leader and founder of his own team, the Sword Flames. His Beyblade is Xcalius X3 1 Iron. He currently is the leader for SB Rios, and leads them through the World League. Appearance Xander is very tall, reaching 186 cm (about 6'1"ft) and has red orange spiked hair, all pointed teeth and red eyes. He also has a muscular build due to his martial arts background. His regular attire consists of a tight black top which exposes his midriff, with a red fur-trim vest which has a belt-type fastener at the bottom over it. He wears brown pants with two red stripes at the ends of each leg, a yellow belt, and black gauntlets over his arms. Despite having the appearance of a fully grown adult, he is actually only 11 years old, the same age as Valt and Shu (evidenced by the fact that they were all in kindergarten together). Personality Xander is very bombastic and cheerful. He trains hard, and is a big eater. In a way, he's quite similar to Valt. He expresses his fighting spirit through laughter, but is shown to abandon even this in the face of the most serious of battles and situations. He is known to have a good sense of humor and usually looks at the bright side of things. Although his intimidating appearance may say otherwise, Xander is actually very kind and gentle, given how he let Toko and Nika ride on his shoulders as he carried them up to his grandfather's dojo. Being the leader of his own team, the Sword Flames, Xander has demonstrated good leadership skills, as he always praises his friends and rivals for giving it their all in battle, regardless if they win or lose. Xander sometimes forgets how strong he is, shown when he accidentally knocked Valt over when trying to give him a fist bump, and broke the door to SB Rios' dojo. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades *Xcalius Force Xtreme: Xander's Beyblade in the manga. *Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact: Xander's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Burst. *Xcalius X3 1 Iron: Xander's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Special Moves * Saber Strike: This technique uses Xcalius' sword to attack the opponent by locking opponents down and hitting them with its sword for serious damage. * Dual Sabers: This technique is generally used towards the end of the battle because as Xcalius loses clicks it shifts its position twice to align its sword perfectly with the Magnum Forge Disc, for two-point extra powerful attacks. * Triple Saber: This attack is used by Xcalius X3 and is similar to Dual Sabers with the position shifting and the point on the 1 Forge Disc aligning with Xcalius's sword, for a three-point ultimate attack. Relationships Valt Aoi Xander has been shown with Valt and Shu during their childhood. Xander is also one of the closest friends of Valt. During the tournament, Xander was a bit nervous for their next battle in tournament and when Quon asked him what's the matter; Xander said that it's the next battle with Valt which he was nervous for as he was meditating. Shu Kurenai Shu was also a very good friend of Xander's since they were children. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Yugo Nansui Yugo is one of Xander's most loyal friends, acting as his second-in-command. Ukyo Ibuki Ukyo gets along well with Xander, in spite of them being polar opposites (Ukyo is often quiet and submissive while Xander is loud and spontaneous) and they both treat each other fairly. Quon Limon Quon was one of Xander’s best friends. Quon was also the only one who could give Xander a match in his dojo. One day, Quon decided to leave the dojo in order to train and become powerful enough to give him a real battle. Ren Wu Sun Xander and Ren Wu were rivals and they used to battle each other in martial arts tournaments. Xhan Bogard Quotes * "Uncertainty is kind of a given." * "Mind if I drop in?" * "I wish I could pull off that cape." * "One battle with Valt, and you won't look at a bey the same way ever again." * "Valt's the wild card in this competition. Come to think of it, he always has been. I know I've won most of the battles we've had, but every once in a while he takes me by surprise, attacking me with an angle I'd never anticipated." * "Whoa, dude. Need a time-out?" * "Well, ain't that the truth?" * "You know what this means, don't you? Now you gotta try and defeat all of the Supreme Four." * "Dig deeper, Valt. I know you've got what it takes to crush him." * "Dude! He's an ''old friend. I didn't mean he's "old". * "Well, that's one way to rattle his cage." * *laughs* "You can always count on Valt for a good laugh!" * "Aw man, I did it again." -after breaking a door Battles Gallery File:Shakuenji.jpg File:Shaka.jpg File:Kaizer.png Kaiser.png|Xhaka with Xcalius.F.X Xhaka items.png|Xhaka gadgets (watch and keychain) 12813891 1715070475442637 5411889953840126819 n.jpg ep14 preview1.png|Xhaka appears in episode 14 File:CYu7qQwVAAI67Lx.jpg 201608152109467e3.jpg ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg Sem Título.png 7832.png 53hhh.png Sem Título21.png Sem Título22.png Sem Título24.png Sem Título26.png little Kaizer.png kids12.png kokoji.png 1qad.png 8767.png powered kaiser1234.png hey!.png 7666.png|Xander scary X3456.png|Xander Big Beyblush4.png|Xander blushing|link=Xander Shakadera tumblr_oilbeoe0lF1vhl6gmo2_400.gif XhakaKaiza.jpg ShakaXhakas.jpg oneimpact.jpg shaker.jpg xander.jpg Cw30e06UUAAKJ6j.jpg|Xander grinning original (12).jpg|Xander with Xcalius original (13).jpg|Xander's sword launcher original (17).jpg|Xander launch stance original (18).jpg|Xander's launch C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg|link=Xander Shakadera 20160704202719974.jpg tumblr_odg3df93gD1r9fttco1_1280.jpg|Xander laughing 201610242058008bd.jpg|Xander's intense grin 2016082219275735b.jpg 8b789d246ea6d297415c23131a71a9a4c41f5a9c_hq.jpg 20170220215626dfd.jpg tumblr_oguxljLx4N1ui331po1_1280.png DBrdRazVoAE4p6c.jpg Young Xander.jpg Young Xander smiling.jpg 20170629_135630.png Quon vs. Xander.jpg Xander's new bey.jpg Wakiya and Xander handshake.jpg Friends laughter.jpg Xander vs. Sisco.jpg Xander launches.jpg Aura clash.jpg Shocked Faces.jpg 2017100222112089b.jpg Xander and Crocs.PNG Valt and Xander smiles.jpg Xander looking at his bey.jpg Xander holding his launcher.jpg Xander on the letter.jpg 20180102_155053.jpg 20180102_155114.jpg 20180102_160601.jpg 20180102_160632.jpg 20180102_161307.jpg 20180202_171248.jpg sword_flames_gif_1_by_kaiza_xhakuenji-dav90s0.gif|Xander with Sword Flames 4F712D7B-F422-4EA8-91CE-BF76889270D0.png|Xander with SB Rios BB8C4C23-9F08-4257-BE66-443FA9F6819A.png|Xander showing off Xcalius Trivia * According to Hiro Morita on his Twitter page, Xander is the only character to undergo a change in expression between the anime and manga. * His Japanese name "Kaiza" is Japanese pronunciation of "Kaiser". * Xander could be seen as the Burst ''counterpart to Dashan Wang, due to the fact that both are the leaders of their respective teams and are highly trained in martial arts. * Xander is the second character from the first ''Burst season to have the same initials as his evolved bey: 'S'urge 'X'calius; the other being Daigo Kurogami and Krusher Doomscizor. * Xander's dialogue in the 25th episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution implies that he has accidentally broken several doors in the past. * Due to the fact that he is only 11 years old despite he looks like fully grown adult, makes him the youngest role that Rikiya Koyama got. References Category:Sword Flames Category:Supreme Four Category:Team Leaders Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:SB Rios